Thinking Of You
by pinklemons12
Summary: Song-fic-ish. Post-Kiss. Will and Emma. Do they end up together... or not? AU-ish. Just a little bit of language. Oneshot.


Author's Note: Takes place Post-Kiss. Lyrics belong to Katy Perry.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

Emma looked deep into Will's glistening eyes, eyes full of regret. She smiled tentatively while he ran his fingers through his hair, his nervous habit.

"Damn it, Emma. I-I-That shouldn't have happened. I think I just got caught up in the moment. The adrenaline, you know. You are still-still my friend-right? I mean, I don't want anything to change. God, I've messed this up." Will looked down at Emma, quiet tears beginning to fall down her blushing cheeks.

"No, Will." She shook her head, her red hair coming out of place. She smoothed it back and straightened her cream beret. "We-we're still friends. Promise-no-no harm done." Emma smiled as best she could, trying not to convey that her heart was lying broken on the floor.

"Good. Well, um, maybe-maybe we should forget about this. Might be best." Will put his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans, rocking back on his heels.

"Sure-no-no problem." Emma felt traitor tears pricking at her eyes again and wiped them quickly away with her hand.  
_  
You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know  
_  
A few months later, there was a new English teacher appointed at William-McKinley High; Mr. Travis Roberts. He was about 35, single, with black hair and smoldering brown eyes. He made every female teacher at the high school swoon with a glance. He had noticed Emma Pillsbury on his first day. Her nervous, clean, habits were endearing and he paid her the attention she deserved. She graciously accepted his offers for dinner dates – at the cleanest places in Lima – and movies at his place – which he cleaned till everything shone.

But he wasn't Will. Emma liked Travis, but she always felt that something was missing. Travis couldn't sing, she knew that much from playing Rock Band with him. She was happier with Travis than she ever was with Ken. Travis never made her feel uncomfortable or silly in anyway. It was comfortable with Travis, but not passionate.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

Will had eventually went back to try and work things out with Terri. She had such a strong hold on him – he couldn't escape. Emma had been going out with Travis Roberts for about a year now and he heard rumors that Travis would be popping the question soon. Will had never meant to never be with Emma, but at the time, he wasn't ready. She wasn't ready. But he could see a future with Emma, a future that, now, would never be his.

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

Emma and Travis sat on his couch watching Sleepless in Seattle, one of her favorites. They watched through to the end; Emma always cried at the part where it seemed like Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan would never meet up, but when they do, you can feel the chemistry. Travis turned off the TV as the scene faded to black and the credits rolled.

"Ready for bed?" Travis offered his hand and led Emma into the bedroom. She had been staying the night for awhile now. Travis always made sure the sheets were clean and he hadn't pressured her to sleeping with him. They laid together, but hadn't slept together yet. Emma was comfortable and she didn't want to fall just yet.

"Goodnight, Trav," As Emma pulled the sheets up to her chin, Travis rolled over and kissed her gently.

"Goodnight, Em," The old nickname quickly reminded her of Will. The man she should be lying next to.

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
(Taste your mouth)  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into

Will and Terri planned to renewed their vows on December 12th, 2012. Terri had put together a lavish affair, complete with a Vera Wang wedding gown that she had purchased. Lilies adorned every surface and the guest list topped 200 people. As Will prepared in his dressing room, he looked in the mirror, and could only see the sadness in his own eyes. He tore off the black tie and cummerbund and stormed out of the church. He walked out into the brilliant sunlight, blinded by the reflection off of the pure snow.

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!_

Emma was seated at an elegantly decorated table at the best restaurant in town. Travis knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small blue box from his pocket. He opened the lid and she could see the Tiffany Signature cut diamond ring before her. He must've spent a fortune on it – a token of his love and devotion to her.

"Emma, we've been together for about a year now. I don't want anything to change. I love you – more than I can spell out in words. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want a family with you, I want everything that you do. Will you, please, marry me?" Travis looked up into Emma's eyes, which were flooded with tears. She smiled, a surprise even to herself. It was this moment that Emma truly fell in love with Travis. He was so sincere that she pushed Will out of her mind.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

Five years, a wedding, and a divorce later, Will and Emma were still friends. They had never stopped loving each other. Emma married Travis on October 17th, 2013. It was a small ceremony, but it was complete with family and friends. Her own father had passed away several years ago, so Will volunteered to give Emma away. It was a sweet gesture and she took him up on the offer. She gave birth to her daughter about two years later, Caroline.

Will finally divorced Terri. He was single, again, and this time, Emma wasn't waiting for him.

_Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! I tried to find a song that would fit Emma and Will at different points in their lives.

Please Review!!


End file.
